1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image measurement apparatuses, and more specifically, to an image measurement apparatus which performs detailed, high-precision, three-dimensional measurement of a remote object to be measured.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, if a crack needs to be measured, the width of the crack is measured with a ruler (such as a crack measure), and the shape is sketched with pencil and paper.
If the object to be measured is in a high place in a smokestack or wall, scaffolding is needed in the method that uses the ruler. The measured result is drawn by hand, and the hand-drawn sketch may include a measurement error.
A measurement method that uses a non-prism total station has been developed in recent years. This method allows both measurement data and coordinates to be obtained simultaneously and also allows a three-dimensional record to be saved. A combination of a distance measuring apparatus and an angle measuring apparatus is referred to as a total station, for instance. The total station has the advantage that an unreachable place can be measured safely from a distance of 1 to 350 meters.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-292166 discloses an image creation apparatus that allows an image drawing (orthographic projection image: orthoimage) to be created easily while checking it on the spot in real time. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-10297 discloses a stereo imaging system that allows a stable, highly-reliable, high-precision stereo image to be taken easily in three-dimensional measurement using an ordinary camera.